philadelphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Philadelphia:Speedy deletion
If you've come here from a recently created page whose text may soon be deleted, then please understand that we mean no harm in deleting your page. In fact, welcome to PhiladelphiaWiki! We're delighted to have you, but the page you created seemed to be something other than an article. If it was a test, congratulations - you succeeded in creating a page. Please use the sandbox for further testing, or create yourself a user page. If your article was not a test, you may have created a page that met the criteria for speedy deletion. If so, please see our guidelines to see how you could improve the page to something that will not be instantly deletable. To nominate a page for speedy deletion, add to the first line of the article, and a blank line under it. Pages nominated for speedy deletion can be viewed by an admin at Category:Candidates for speedy deletion. However, there are very few conditions that entitle speedy deletion. Criteria for speedy deletion If you create something which matches one of the following, you are likely to be marked for speedy deletion. Articles #You create something that is patent nonsense. Either garbled text, nonsensical phrases and so forth. #You create something that is just a test. 'Can I really edit this?' Yes, please use the sandbox next time. #Pure Vandalism. Writing obscene articles with no merit or content. #Contributions by banned users. # Very short articles providing little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great."). Limited content is not in itself a reason to delete if there is enough context to allow expansion. #Any article which consists only of attempts to correspond with the person or group named by its title. #Short articles that serve no purpose but to disparage their subject ("insult pages", e.g., "OMFG! Allison is a l0ser n00bface lolol!!!11"). #An article is blank. The main concern with these is that the red links that are an encouragement to editors to write something. If the link is blue, people may be less-inclined to write something about the topic. Administrators note however, please check the page's history. It is possible that the page was vandalized, and an older version has a relevant article. Images For any images that are not speedy deletion candidates, use Philadelphia:Images for deletion. #An image which is a redundant (all pixels the same or scaled-down) copy of something else on PhiladelphiaWiki and as long as all inward links have been changed to the image being retained. #The image is obscene, or uploaded only for shock value. This does not necessarily include 'pornographic' images - such images might be relevant to an article about an adult subject, though their use is dubious and may well be voted on in an Image for Deletion request. #A corrupt or empty image. #An image which is only used in an article that is also marked for speedy deletion. User Pages # Personal subpages, upon request by their owner. # User and talk pages on request of the user, where there is no significant abuse, and no administrative need to retain the page. Advice for Administrators For administrators, please refer to the following procedure when doing speedy deletions. * Use Category:Candidates for speedy deletion for a list of pages * Check talk pages, page history, what links here (especially for potentially controversial user pages), etc. * Review our Admin Deletion Guidelines * If the page to be deleted is directly related to a specific user or that user's activities, consider moving the page to that user's personal userspace (and deleting the redirect) instead of deleting it outright. Deletion of Personal Pages Unless you are a sysop, it is not possible to delete your own user pages and subpages, so they must be listed here. If you are a sysop, it is recommended that you also list your pages here so they can be deleted by another sysop. For your main user or talk pages, you must list them here, not delete them yourself, to avoid the appearance that sysops can delete to hide negative comments, while others can't. Only post pages from your own personal page, and only if you have a genuine reason for requesting a personal page of yours be deleted. Category:Policies and guidelines